One Last Time
by Lauricula
Summary: One Shot The War at Hogwarts has just ended, and Draco is dying. Full aware of this, he calls for his true love, to say I Love You one last time.


_~Please stay. Please stay. _

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us._

_You know I love you. _

_Please Stay.~_

Hermione ran as quick as she could through the lingering crowd, tears streaming down her face. Ginny had found her moments ago and a look of horror was etched on her face, telling her to come quickly. The war had just ended not more than an hour ago, and the injured were being escorted to the Great Hall. Hermione had been unable to find Draco; who had fought for their side, after a heated duel with his father. She had circled the destroyed courtyard, looking for his platinum blond hair, but to no avail.

The Great Hall's heavy doors were propped open, injured witches and wizards lying on the floor, drinking cups of tea and chattering away. Hermione skidded to a halt in the door way, her eyes frantically searching for Draco. Ginny caught up behind her, gripping Hermione's arm tightly. The red-head's long finger pointed to the far left corner of the Great Hall, where a cluster of people could be seen; a platinum blonde head among them. Hermione sprinted, nearly stepping on Seamus. She muttered a sorry as she continued to run.

When she approached, she felt her heart collapse. Draco was laying in Harry's lap, blood soaking his shirt; Harry's hands over the wound. Ron was sitting next to them, searching for something to stop the blood flow. Hermione fell to her knees and studied her love's face. The blood was already draining, leaving his skin paler than she ever. His hair was matted to his forehead, and his eyes were half-open. _No, no, no. _Hermione cried in her head.

She reached for one of his near lifeless hands, feeling how cold he was already. Her dirty fingers wrapped around his, as if transferring her life to him. "Draco….Draco, please stay." Her voice cracked, as another sob escaped her throat.

Ginny sat behind her, rubbing her back gently, staring down at Draco with despair. She had learned to grow fond of the Slytherin git. Harry and she exchanged a look that told her their efforts were futile.

Hermione coaxed his hair was her free hand, pushing the strands away from his face. They had barely gotten any time together, and now it was all being stripped away from. They had even talked about a life after Hogwarts, and now…

Hermione sniffled, looking into his half-closed pale, gray eyes. "Please, don't leave me. Please. Stay. You have to." Her voice was strained, and her throat was starting to hurt from holding back her sobs.

Draco shifted his head slightly, and tried to open his eyes. He gazed at Hermione and mustered a smile small. "Hello, beautiful." His voice was faint; barely audible.

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Hello love."

He squeezed her gently. "I love you, Hermione. Always." She could tell that talking took a lot of energy for him, so she held a finger to his lips.

"I love you too." She replied, forcing a smile.

He nodded, his eyes closing. A fresh wave of panic crashed through Hermione's aching body. Was he gone? God, she hoped not. "Draco!" she said urgently, shaking his shoulder. _He can't be gone. He just can't be…_

She waited, waited for any sign of movement; life. But there was no more rise and fall in his chest. His hand no longer gave hers a reassuring squeeze. His eyelids no longer fluttered with hope. Draco Malfoy was gone.

The realization collided with Hermione, and she lost all control. She lay on his bloody chest, clutching him for dear life. Sobbing, and begging and pleading for him to come back. No one touched her; no one dared touch her. Her cried echoed the Great Hall, and she was sure people were staring, but she didn't care. Draco was dead, and that was all that mattered.

All hope that she had managed to contain for all these months disappeared with his soul. The light in her world had been extinguished. She had finally found someone who loved her, and it was taken away from her.

She felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull them to her chest. She smelled the familiar scent of sandalwood, and knew it was Harry that had taken her in his arms. She gripped to his jacket, letting the sobs shake her body. His hand rubbed her back, and pulled her hair away from her wet face.

After several minutes of crying, Harry spoke. "'Mione, we need to do something about…Draco." He hadn't wanted to say body in fear of upsetting her more. She searched his green eyes, for what he did not know. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded finally, releasing Harry.

Ginny took over Harry's position, allowing Hermione to lean on her shoulder. Ron and Harry stood, conjuring a stretcher and used the hovering charm to put Draco's body on. They cast Hermione apologetic looks before walking off with Draco's lifeless body floating in the air in front of them. Hermione watched her best friends carry away her lover, knowing he was gone forever, never to return.


End file.
